Yuki NagatoTITLE PENDING
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: He returned to his world. She broke into pieces. Only those standing in the room are there to help her. HELP WANTED!


**Nagato(Title Pending)**

Kyon looked at the computer screen intensively. He, Haruhi and Nagato looked at the screen, reading what it was about. The other Nagato from his world has told him of the choice he can make. If he chooses to activate the Emergency Escape Program, he can return home. If not, he would stay in this alternate time plan, where everything he knew, is normal.

"Hey John, What's wrong?" Haruhi asked after he stood there in silence. "You've been acting strange, and you haven't told us anything about what's going on here. What on earth is-"

"Be quiet for a moment." He finally answered back at the ponytail girl out of irritation. "Sorry, I'm trying to gather my thoughts."

"I see."

Kyon looked back at her and soon looked at the other people standing in the room. Itsuki looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?" He had finally asked the boy.

"Nothing." Kyon answered back and looked at the other people left.

Mikuru was still shaken about what was going on. She didn't know any of these people except for Kyon and what he proclaims to know about her. All he could do was smile. He soon then looked at Yuki. She knew what that was all about. She felt concern about it all. She looked at him with hopeful eyes about whatever decision he had in mind.

Kyon sighed. He knew this is a tough thing to do to the girl. As much as he doesn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, he can't stay in this time space-continuum. He searched through his pocket in his jacket and took out a piece of paper. Something fell out of it as well, the bookmark which was his only clue to return home.

Yuki was about to pick it up but she was stopped. "I got it." Kyon went down and picked it up and looked at her. "Nagato. Sorry, but you can have this back."

She looked at the entry form register for new club members with a hurt look on her face. She fought against her emotions; she fought against the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I see." She looked away from him.

She slowly reached for the form. Her hand was shaking. She didn't want to but, he made his decision. She tries to grab it only to miss. She tried it again and was able to get a hold of it. She was reluctant to pull it out of his hand but she did so.

Kyon can tell by the look on his face. He regrets his decision but, he wants to return home, where life was much more interesting than it is now.

"But you know, Nagato…" He spoke one more time, wanting to cheer her up. "I already belonged here to begin with." Yuki looked up at him with a confused look. "That's why there's no point in me enrolling. After all…"

He clenched his fist, crushing the bookmark. "After all, I'm a member of the SOS Brigade first and foremost!"

With that last statement He turned back to the computer with his answer. He pressed the enter button. He was falling, falling to the floor. Haruhi tried to grab him, only for him to disappear completely.

He was gone. Yuki couldn't believe her eyes. She fought against the tears long enough. She let it all out in front of all of them. Haruhi came up to her. She pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort the crying girl. Itsuki and Mikuru looked at each other and back at the poor girl. They both thought it would be best if they stay and keep her company.

"That idiot John." Haruhi was angry. "To leave you like this."

Mikuru may not have a clue of what was going on. Even so, she wanted to comfort her as well. She walked up to her and hugged her as well. Itsuki was useless at this point. He couldn't do anything to make the situation any better. He just stood there and watches.

Yuki had finally stopped crying. Mikuru searched through her pocket and took out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Thank you…" Nagato wiped off what was left in her eyes.

"That moron." She looked at the computer that he was on. "He didn't even explain anything."

"We won't be able to get anything from him now." Itsuki came up to her. "But, I think it means that he finally returned to his own world."

Yuki walked up to the computer that he used. She turned it back on and it was back to how it was before he was gone. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Well, I guess I can do what he told us about his world." Haruhi walked up to the end of the table. "Even if we don't have John, it will happen!"

"Um…" Mikuru raised he hand nervously. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's simple Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi said with a smile on her face. "We will be this world's SOS Brigade!"

Everyone looked at her at bewilderment. Is she serious about doing this? Itsuki always knew that she was serious but the other girls don't know how serious. She had a smile on her face that can put Mother Teresa to shame. Yuki wondered what she has gotten herself into now.

* * *

**This is really new. If you read the book, or seen the movie., you should know where it starts. I'm more interested with trying to find a good title for this story rather than the plot but, seeing that this is really new, I would love some help with the plot.**

**Any Authors or whoever who read this, Please lend me you help from here on out.**


End file.
